The present invention relates to motor vehicle safety guards and, more specifically, to vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly which refract and reflect the light of a set of LEDs, preventing the light of the vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly from hurting the eyes.
The illumination of the headlights and taillights of a car running in the dark does not indicate the actual length of the car, and other people in front or behind the car cannot accurately estimate the actual distance of the car. A traffic accident may occur due to an error estimation of the distance of surrounding cars when driving a car at a high speed. In order to eliminate this problem, a vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly may be used. FIG. 1 shows a vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly according to the prior art, which comprises a hollow bumper 1a and a set of LEDs (light emitting diodes) 11a installed in the bumper 1a. The bumper 1a has a back sidewall 10a, a front sidewall 14a, a front slot 13a cut through the front sidewall 14a, and a LED mounting chamber 12a, which receives the LEDs 11a. Because the light of the LEDs 11a is directly viewed by nearby people, the light of the LEDs 11a may hurt the eyes of the other people.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly, which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly, which refracts and reflects the light of the signal lights thereof, preventing the light of the signal lights from hurting the eyes of the people. According to the present invention, the vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly comprises a hollow bumper having a longitudinal front slot, a signal light circuit board, and a transparent shell holding the signal light circuit board in the bumper. The shell has a lens with raised lens portions. Each raised lens portion has facets that reflect and refract the light of LEDs of the signal light circuit board toward the outside of the bumper through the longitudinal front slot. Therefore, the light of the vehicle side bumper and signal light assembly is gentle. and does not hurt the eyes of the people.